


Worth the Wait

by estoyenamorade



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hair BraidingFluffAngstFluff and Angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estoyenamorade/pseuds/estoyenamorade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil一直会帮Lgolas梳头发，但是最近他的儿子长大了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth the Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152188) by [aronnaxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronnaxs/pseuds/aronnaxs). 
  * A translation of [Worth the Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152188) by [aronnaxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronnaxs/pseuds/aronnaxs). 



译者废话两句：给大家的中秋贺文。之前因为看了一篇文章说精灵的G点是头发所以再也无法直视这篇纯洁的文了。翻出来大家一起瞎眼。自己翻译自己校稿，如有错误欢迎指正。所有的错都是翻译的错，文章还是一篇好文章。鞠躬以及作者好像重复授权了，所以看到另一篇翻译的话也请不要惊讶。

 

“Ada，好了吗？ ”

“还没有， penneth ，呆着别动！ ”

“但我想看看它们！ ”

“只要一会就好了，耐心一点。 ”

Legolas坐在床沿热切的挥动他的双腿，左扭右扭并试图让他的ADA再快点。他坚持每天早上都帮他梳理头发，这需要耗费很长的时间。他会冲刷它们，清洗它们，晾干它们，最后再把它们梳成整洁的一小撮。但现在它们被越长越多，他不得不坐在那里度日如年。而ADA每次做这些的时候都是一个完美主义者—— 尽管他知道小Legolas几个小时内就会将它们弄得一团糟。

“Ada，你现在在哪里？ ”他问道，试图转动他的头。但Thranduil用一只手把他牢牢地在按在同一个地方。

“几乎和你上次问我的时候在同一个地方，说实话，Legolas，如果你继续动来动去，我将不得不重新开始。你不会希望出现这种状况的，对吗？“

“不。”

“很好。现在为我当一个乖乖的小精灵，呆着别动。 ”

Legolas点了点头，然后忽然意识到这也算是在运所以就停了下来。然而，只过了一会他又开始问另一个问题（早上的问题之一） 。 “Ada，梳理你的头发要多长时间啊？ ”Thranduil叹了口气。

“很长的一段时间，Legolas。 ”

“你自己做这些吗？”

Thranduil笑了起来。 “是的，我喜欢。 ”

“我想学习怎么做到这些事。你的Ada教你的吗？ ”

Thranduil顿了一顿，Legolas金色的头发在他的手心静静流淌。他吐出一口气，小声说道，：“不，他没有。 ”

“但你会教我的是不是， Ada？ ”莱格拉斯转了一下，因为他感觉到父亲的停顿。 Thranduil对他笑了笑，然后迅速恢复了梳理工作。

“是的， 小家伙，是的我会的。 ”

Legolas高兴的转了回去。 Thranduil继续着手上的工作，很快就梳好了整齐的辫子。他欣赏着自己完美的杰作，轻轻拍了拍Legolas的头让他知道自己完成了。 “可以起来了，Legolas。 ”

小王子快乐地叫着跳下了床，匆匆跑到镜子前面。当他看到自己的时候忍不住脸红了并且咯咯地笑了起来，他转了一圈仔细的看了他的辫子。Thranduil感到快乐和温暖充满了他的心脏。 “Ada，好棒！我爱死它了！你每天早上都做得更好！ ”

“谢谢你，我的小甜心。现在来给你的Ada一个奖励的抱抱，然后我们就可以去吃早饭了。 ”

Legolas听话的跃入了Thranduil的怀抱。他抱紧了他，并温柔地亲了亲他的额头。 “等待都是值得的是不是，Legolas？ ”他问。

王子重重地点了点头。

“瞧， ”他笑了。 “总有一些东西是值得等待的，即使你不得不花费很长一段时间。记住这一点，亲爱的。 “

“我会的， ADA 。 ”

接着他们就一起离开房间吃早餐了。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------我是万恶的分割线--------------------------------------------------------------

 

多年后，莱格拉斯渐渐疏远了他的父亲，开始自己做决定并且无视那些来自父亲的意见。他呆树林里，参加弓箭手的训练并加入警卫队，几乎不再与王有接触。但Thranduil没有阻止他，Legolas已经成长到足以承担起责任，但尽管如此，他仍然怀念那些与他的儿子在国境中四处游玩的日子。也怀念那些照顾他，在晚上替他掖好被角的时光。也留恋那些用双手紧紧拥抱着他的时刻。他甚至想念那些在早上替他梳理头发的简单动作。曾经这是他们的日常，但现在，这些都是Lgolas自己做也擅长做的事了——就像他试图尝试的所有事情一般。

Legolas成年的那一天很快就要到了，并且这是他无法阻止自己的父亲参与的事情。 Thranduil积极地准备着庆典，高兴的邀请客人，内心感到十分激动（他打赌比Legolas更多）。他漂亮的儿子终于成长为成人成年精灵了 ，作为一个父亲他不能更自豪了。他决心不让它变得像他自己的成年日那样—— 他的父亲表现得对此毫不在意，纯粹以一个政客的眼光来看待自己儿子的成长。他不会让Legolas经历这些。

这就是为什么，在这重要的一天的早上，他跑到Legolas的房间外面，敲门请求进入。很快，Legolas就让他进去了，迎接他的是伤心的坐在镜子前，手里拿着一会要戴的冠冕的儿子。

“ Legolas，” Thranduil皱起了眉头。 “发生了什么，iôn-nîn ？ ”

Legolas摇了摇头。 “没什么，”他说 “我只是紧张。”

“Oh， penneth。别紧张，这将是美妙的一刻 ——我会在那里看你走下每一步。 ”

Legolas悲伤地笑着转过身来。 Thranduil走过去，把手温柔地放在他的肩膀上。他注意到他的头发随意地散在他的肩膀上，顺着他的背流泻下来，它们几乎和自己的一样长了。他忽然产生了一个想法。 “想要我帮你梳头吗，Legolas？ ”他试着问道。 ”我会很乐意的。”

Legolas 缓缓地抬起头，看着Thranduil镜子里的眼睛。明亮的笑容瞬间出现在他的嘴角。 “是的”他说“来吧，adar。”

Thranduil找回了他的笑容，拿起桌子上的梳子。让它穿过Legolas柔滑的头发，轻轻地把它们整理成一个更舒服的样式。Legolas耐心地坐着等他梳理发辫，中间的一大束大及两侧各一个的较小的发辫，意味着他成为了一名战士和护卫。这花了很长的一段时间，但Legolas并没有像小时候那样试图转动他的脖子，阻止Thranduil手上的动作。他大部分时间都保持着静默。

当Thranduil快要结束的时候，他终于张开了嘴巴，轻轻的说了一句。"Ada?"

“嗯？ ”

“对不起，我不是一个的乖儿子。”

Thranduil皱起了眉头。 “不， Legolas ”他感到惊讶“别这么说，你怎么能这么想？ ”

“最近这几年我几乎没和你说过话，我抗拒你，疏远你，抹黑你。”他顿了顿“但我现在意识到这是荒谬的。我不应该已经那么疏离。我想再次成为你的小elfling ， ADA ，我们可以重新开始。”

Thranduil觉得自己的心脏疼得要命。他帮Legolas梳完头发，再次把手温柔地放在他的肩膀上。Legolas仍然低垂着头，回避他的目光。 “你永远是我的小elfling ，Legolas。无论发生什么我都会永远爱你。我一直都爱着你，即使你在森林里乱跑、违抗我的命令还到处惹麻烦惹麻烦。我们不必重新开始。这是新的一天，我们崭新的开始。”

Legolas终于转过身来。他抬头盯着他的父亲，慢慢地从座位上站起来，站在在他的面前。他这些年来第一次望向他的眼睛并轻轻的摸了摸他的脸颊。一滴眼泪滴顺着他的脸流了下来。 “你对我太好了， ADA ，我非常爱你。 ”

他伸出胳膊搂住他的脖子，把脸埋进他的肩膀里轻轻的抽泣着。Thranduil抱着他不放，和他说着深情的话以舒缓他的情绪。他抱着他仿佛他是一个小孩子，直到最后，一声轻轻的呢喃在他的长袍响起。 “对不起，我让你等了那么久， Ada 。我不会再这样了。”

Thranduil只是微笑着抚摸Legolas整齐发辫。 “总有一些东西是值得等待的，即使如果你必须花费很长的时间。”他轻声说。


End file.
